Zeus Panhellenios
History To be revealed... Powers/Abilities Powers * Olympian Physiology: Like all Olympians, his physical abilities are enhanced to godlike levels. Zeus being king, his abilities are more enhanced than the others. ** Superhuman Strength: Like all Olympians, Zeus is superhuman strong. His strength is far superior to the vast majority of his race and he is capable of lifting over 100 tons, without supplementing his strength with his other powers. He is, physically, the second strongest of the Olympians, surpassed only by his son Hercules. However, he can far exceed Hercules by boosting himself with his other powers. ** Superhuman Speed: Zeus is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Durability: '''Zeus' body is highly resistant to all forms of physical injury, far more so than the vast majority of his race. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. His resistance to injury among the Olympians is matched only by Hades. ** '''Superhuman Agility: '''Zeus' agility, balance, and bodily coordination, have been conditioned to levels that are far superior to the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. ** '''Superhuman Reflexes: Zeus' Reflexes have been greatly conditioned and are much more superior to the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Stamina: Zeus' highly advanced physiology generates almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, he possesses almost limitless superhuman stamina. His stamina is matched among the Olympians only by his brothers Hades and Poseidon and his sons Ares, Hercules, and Hermes. ** Superhuman Dense Tissue: Zeus' skin, muscle, bone, and all other bodily tissues have 3 times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being. This contributes somewhat, to Zeus' superhuman strength and weight. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: Like all Olympians, if injured, Zeus is capable of healing himself with superhuman speeds and efficiency. He is even capable of regenerating missing limbs or organs if necessary. Among the Olympians, his healing powers are equaled only by those of his brother Hades. ** Immortality: Like all other Olympians, Zeus is functionally immortal. He is immune to aging and has not aged since reaching adulthood. He cannot die by any conventional means. Zeus is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. He has even be reborn at times. * Magical Energy Manipulation: Zeus possess vast magical powers of an unknown nature, which surpass the magic wielding powers of any other Olympian god. Zeus can generate and manipulate other forms of energy as well. ** Weather Manipulation: Can control storm patterns, increasing and decreasing the volume of lightning. ** Energy Projection: In addition to being able to manipulate energy, he can project it in vast quantities offensively or defensively. ** Strength Enhancement: Can cast spells to enhance his physical abilities. ** Dimensional Travel: Zeus can travel between Earth and Olympus. ** Shape-shifting: Olympians can alter their physical form into any shape that they can choose. ** Power Distribution: Olympians can bestow a portion of their power unto others. ** Electrokinesis: Zeus's ability to generate tremendous amounts of electrical energy and to project them from his hands in the form of lightning bolts has become his trademark. Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Expert): Zeus is a formidable combatant which is enhanced when he employs his energy manipulating abilities. * Weaponry * Leadership: 'As the king and leader of the Gods he has millennia of experience leading beings. ''Weaknesses * '''Power Loss: Zeus will gradually lose his powers without followers. Although this would likely never happen as he is the most revered god. Paraphernalia Equipment * Armor of Zeus: Created from Celestial Bronze. Weapons * Thunderbolt: Forged by the Cyclops after he rescued them. Created with lightning and Celestial Bronze, it is the strongest weapon to exist. One of the six original Olympian weapons created by the Cyclops. * Aegis: Created by Hephaestus for Zeus in his battle against Typhon. Zeus eventually gave it to Athena but still uses it on occasion. Category:Neutral Characters Category:Gods of Olympus members